


Dishonorable Discharge

by Geonn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wasting a whole night at the bar and going home alone, he just needs a little relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonorable Discharge

When the night began and the club was full of potential one-night-stands, Andrew had standards. He immediately made judgments, dividing the crowd into yes, no, and maybe segments and focusing only on the first and third categories. He flirted, he danced, he bought and was bought drinks. After forty-five minutes, when the crowd began to thin and his choices grew smaller, he was forced to recategorize. Some maybes moved to yes, and some nos became "Well, maybe if I have another drink..." Soon all the yeses were gone and everyone was a maybe. Unfortunately it seemed like he hadn't made any of their yes categories. He finally abandoned the quest before it was just him and the bartender.

On the curb, waiting for a break in traffic, he took out his phone. He looked at Ethan's contact info, considered texting to see if he was awake and horny. He remembered the last time, sitting on the edge of Ethan's bed to tie his shoes, the discussion about how they needed to talk about what was going on between them. He didn't need or want part two of that talk, so he put the phone back in his pocket and crossed the street.

When he got home he took a quick shower, soap in one hand and cock in the other, but he didn't want to resort to that. Stroking in the shower seemed so desperate and sad, a sure sign of surrender. Instead he just washed, head bowed under the spray so he could wash his hair, and he toweled off without molesting himself. He put on a pair of shorts and went into the bedroom, which he'd tidied up specifically so he could bring someone back to it. Oh, well. A tidy bedroom was still a tidy bedroom.

Andrew picked up the remote off the nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed, knees apart as he turned on the television. He scrolled through the late-night offerings, mostly unfunny comics talking to uninteresting celebrities about some movie he wasn't planning to see, and moved on to the premium channels. There was a _Game of Thrones_ rerun on, but he didn't know how long it would take for someone to get naked. Usually the wait wasn't very long, but he wasn't in the mood for wait. He'd waited all night, and now was the time for action. He reluctantly got up and opened his DVD shelf, pushing aside the mainstream stuff to get to the better options. He chose one at random and slipped the disc into the slot. The mechanisms whirred and hummed as he walked back to take his position on the bed.

It was humiliating to be reduced to this. Masturbating to porn like some high school virgin. There was a time he could have swung by the bar on his way home from work, found a guy, and had his fun in time to see the Final Jeopardy question. These days it was taking longer and longer, eating bigger chunks out of his night. He wasn't losing his looks, he thought as he scrolled through the DVDs menu. It wasn't like people didn't respond to his flirting. They were all just too young or too obnoxious, all of them too much one thing or another, and he ended up letting them drift away when the time came. Of course if he kept ending up at home, by himself, stroking to the same old shit over and over again, maybe he would have to start adjusting his parameters. Cast a wider net. 

Whatever the solution was, he wouldn't find it tonight. He chose a scene that had worked well in the past, put down the remote, and threaded his half-mast cock through the fly on his boxers. He reclined on one elbow, stroking his finger along the underside of his cock as he watched the scene. It was one that always worked for him in the past: a buff, blonde cop pulls over a couple on a deserted road. The wife is driving and he makes her perform a sobriety test by walking a line down the side of the road. As she complies, the cop checks her out. The husband gets out of the car and asks if there's any way they can avoid a ticket, and the cop decides he can think of something they can do for him.

Andrew started to get hard as the cop and the wife kissed, her hands roaming over the front of his uniform as the husband watched. He liked this compilation because there was no lame Halloween costume feel to the uniforms. The cops looked like real cops, and the female doctors didn't wear scrubs cut so low their lacy red bras were showing. It took away the fantasy and made an effort at realism, which only helped stoke his fantasy.

He brought his hand up to lick his fingers before taking his cock in a stronger grip. He didn't like hand lotions or lubes... spit would be the main lubrication if it was the real thing, and that was the feeling he was trying to invoke here. He wanted to imagine Robert or Oscar kneeling between his legs, bowed forward to give him head.

On-screen, the woman had crouched to free the cop's erection from his uniform pants. As she wet it with long strokes of her tongue, the cop moved his hand to the husband's cock. He gripped it, and the husband leaned in to kiss the cop as he began to thrust into the wife's mouth. Andrew was sad to say he'd only been in that situation once in real life, and it was hardly the fantasy the movie portrayed. The wife had been anxious and overly interested in what he was doing to her husband, and there were several moments when he was afraid they would call it off and send him home with blue balls.

After that he decided threesomes weren't his thing. Now, though, the idea of finding two people to go home with sounded like paradise. A sort of "my wallet's too small for my fifties" problem that he would love to have again. He moved his feet further apart, leaning back, his body inclined so that he could see his cock rising against the bottom of the screen. It looked as if it was rising from the woman's lap. At the moment she and her husband were both on their knees, kissing around the head of the cop's cock, tongues flickering together as the wife stroked the big, veined cock into her husband's mouth.

He watched the way their lips pursed around the fat, rounded head of his erection, watched the line of spit connecting the husband's mouth and the cop's penis which was broken only when the woman swirled her tongue around the head and swallowed it again. Andrew moved his hand down and massaged his balls as the blow job ended with the cop shirtless, the husband and wife rising as the cop tossed his shirt away. He put his hands on the wife's hips and lifted her onto the hood of the car, spreading her legs before he bent down between them. The husband undid the cop's belt and pushed his pants down. He put on a condom before he pushed against the cop's ass, and the cop grinded against him as he went to work on the wife.

Andrew was breathing heavily by now, one hand clutching the sheets as he moved his hips against his fist. He let go of the sheet and moved his hand, dropping flat onto the sheets to pick up the remote. He could feel himself getting close so he fast-forwarded through some of the more repetitive parts to get to the end of the clip. The wife's dress vanished in the blink of an eye, the husband slid his hand around to stroke the cop as he fucked him. The cop stood up and fucked the wife, who stretched over his shoulder to kiss her husband.

The clip ended with the wife sliding off the car. Both husband and cop removed their condoms and she guided their cocks into her mouth, hungrily sucking both until first one, and then the other exploded. Andrew closed his eyes and joined them, angling his cock toward his head so that it landed on his stomach and chest instead of the carpet. 

When he was finished, the DVD had progressed to the next scene - this time an all-female threesome set in a diner - and he watched until the waitress's uniform came off. He stopped the disc and tucked himself back into his shorts, wiping the excess mess from his stomach before he rose and went into the bathroom. He washed his hands, then used a washcloth on his chest to make sure he didn't wake up sticky.

It was humiliating, a man of his stature reduced to what he'd always called a "dishonorable discharge." It was a waste of an orgasm, and once he hit eighteen he decided he'd never have another one. No wood wasted, no trees falling in his forest with no one to hear it. Of course he'd gone back on that promise more times than he could count, but usually that was because he was too tired or exhausted to go through with the club scene. This time he'd gone out, he'd tried, and he'd failed.

Maybe it was time to stop casting a net every time he wanted someone in his bed. He was getting to an age where he was startled by how young the kids in the club were. Certainly they couldn't _all_ have fake IDs, could they? No. He was just ageing. Becoming that desperate old guy he and his friends used to laugh at before they decided which of their hangers-on got to go home with them. 

It was time to stop playing around and get serious. Settling down wasn't as scary as it had once been, and he could see the appeal of having someone to come home to. He turned off the bathroom light and went to bed, hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. In the past he'd resisted the nesting urge because it meant giving up too much. Giving up the clubs (too noisy, too crowded, too obnoxious) and giving up his freedom (what was so great about freedom, anyway) and being shackled to a single person for the rest of his life (well, if it was the right person...), all things that he now seemed willing to sacrifice if it meant having someone next to him.

He thought about Ethan, the potential booty call he'd dismissed as an option because it would have opened up too many avenues of entrapment. But as he drifted off, he decided he might give Ethan a call in the morning and see what he thought about the idea of settling down.


End file.
